StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-05-13 To 2018-05-19
Chipz attempts to help out Sci-Fri who’s taking Faelix on a date. He invites a whole group of people to act as staff/customers at the location including a cat girl named Lanfear. The date doesn’t go too well and so they end up on a double date of sorts at the bowling alley. Chipz learns that Lanfears favorite colour is red (joking about boobs as she points to her top for the colour) While looking at some graffiti in the club, Kimple approaches Chipz asking if he remembers or not, that he killed a lot of people around 2 years ago. Confused by the conversation and how he doesn’t remember, Chipz leaves it for another time and leaves the red room to speak to Lanfear. The two sit down by the car and Chipz learns of her relationship situation, that she is the girlfriend of a man who already has two wives. She also reveals that in a perfect world, she’d want her relationship to be just the two of them. After a nice friendly conversation between them and Kimple, Chipz is approached by Mishtal, congratulating him on achieving a new level of stupid for interacting with Lanfear considering she is Joey's girlfriend and that he’s dating Ayytroxx himself. Chipz assures Mishtal that Lanfear is just a friend and that he would do the same with her, that if there was a problem he could come and talk to him. As he is having this conversation, Kimple comes in warning him to evacuate immediately as he is in grave danger. Confused, Chipz takes his time deciding on where to go while not really wanting to leave his own club. As more people come in and tell him about some dangerous people entering the club, Lanfear herself tells him to go and so he does. When at the new location, Lanfear explained that it was a big issue and that the reason he had to leave was because they would both be in danger. After getting a bit more information on what was going on, Chipz decided that he needed to gather a crew together while Kimple was attempting to smooth things over at the club. After gathering a group together including a metal shrimp, a microwave, an immortal with a bb gun, an angel with the power of wind and lightning, a white knight from runescape, a mini-mech and a couple of humans, they head over to Kimple who has gathered Joeys group already at a meeting location. Chipz is asked a few pointed questions to which he states clearly that he was not approaching Lanfear in a romantic way, crossing any lines or anything of the sort, however once asked a final question from Joey on if he has feelings for Lanfear, Kimple interjects to end the meeting before the question can be answered. Chipz meets up with Ayytrox, Wolfy and Tanamalous for a counselling session to fix their relationship. It doesn’t end well however and they decide to hold off the rest for another time. After leaving to a new location, Chipz invites a Sci-Fri, Kimple, Lanfear and Faelix to relax a bit. Chipz takes them to a few places for a date between Sci and Fae, meeting a friend of Kimples along the way. After a few locations they end up in a Japanese location with fireworks where Lanfear is hand fed sushi by Chipz before climbing onto the roof to watch the fireworks together, Chipz sings Hotel California for Faw and Sci before moving on to other places once again. Chipz goes on some light adventures with Tess and friends singing songs before joining Ayytrox for an important conversation upon her request. After a long back and forth, getting nowhere with their arguments, Ayytrox sings Chipz a song and finishes by saying that with how things are, she can’t do this anymore. “I love you so much that it’s actually hurting. I can’t pretend everything’s alright. I love you, I don’t know what else to say… I’m just gunna go” After giving Chipz a kiss and leaving him lost at what to say, Chipz sings Creep before heading to another world with a pub where he sat down to have a few drinks before singing a song and heading to another world. After some time alone, Chipz invites a few people to talk to and is joined by Folkona and later Mishtal who both give their condolences and offer what advice they can to help him through things. While trying to see if any of his friends are about to hang out with, he is joined by Kimple who also gives her own input into things and asks what his feelings for Lanfear are. Chipz responds by saying that she’s a very nice and sweet person, a friend that he can trust. Kimple then takes Chipz on an adventure through a dungeon before spending some more time with her at the home world to keep his mind off things where they have fun messing around. After thanking her for cheering him up, they both request off of Lanfear to say goodnight before heading off. After some adventures with a drunken Minx, Chipz gets an invite from his daughter Libid who heard something happened between him and Ayytrox. After a little father daughter talk and her giving him an extension on the song he was supposed to learn for her he ends the stream. Chipz spends most of the day with his friends teasing him about his feelings for Lanfear despite him constantly saying that there’s nothing between them. Later on at the beach, Chipz is met with a very drunk Lanfear who’s a very energetic kitty drunk, meanwhile Kimple is attempting to keep them apart by setting Chipz up with every girl other than Lanfear and even some of the men, including his right hand man and Kuri the nephilim. Kuri goes along with it until Kimple tells them to get a room and Mishtal starts playing music for them. After some more cute moments with Lanfear, Chipz heads off to visit Rob in his lair that’s currently under construction before coming back to a slightly less crowded beach and as the night slowly started dying down, Chipz decides to end the night by singing “Fly Me to the Moon” to Lanfear and her friends that are still around. After joining Lanfear and her friends, Chipz is tasked with finding a fun place to hang out with everyone for the party and decides to bring everyone to his club. While setting everything up and trying to deal with an overly cute Lanfear getting increasingly close to him, Chipz learns that Prophet may or may not be dating one of Joey’s group. Deciding to put that off for later, Chipz then gives VII a chance to make an appearance at the club and they are joined by a whole host of new faces from Lanfears side and from all over such as J4k3y, Venerac and Forceable for dancing. The invites get a bit out of hand and so Chipz decides to take Lanfear and Oathmeal to Club Galaxy to sing them “Are you Gunna be my Girl” before inviting some of their friends from both groups to continue the party. VII helps host this time by being behind the bar and offering to pay for everyone's drinks, putting him in his first lot of debt with Chipz. Sci-Fri pulls Chipz aside and teases him about his current situation with the two cat sisters, then gets some advice on his relationship with Fae before Chipz returns to being pounced on by an overly cute Lanfear before Rob shows up and asks him to speak in private. Rob mentions that he knows about Chipz being single again and that there have been a lot of Italians around lately (hinting towards Joey and his family) before asking if Chipz might know anyone that could put a hit on the land owner of The Great Pug so that Rob can take over. He also warns Chipz that the Pugs owner, Vinchenzo, is also the Uncle of Vintendo so he can never know about any of this. Later into the party, VII approaches Chipz for some dating advice as he’s been asked out by Alexa Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts